My baby Boy
by Serositannia
Summary: This is a little yaoi fic about Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter...  There is mentions of Mpreg so if you don'y like it... well then don't read it... this is my first Fanfic so pls R&R  Also chars may be OOC...


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it, though it may seem kinda sad at first...**

**This is yaoi, mpreg and a One-shot... Don't like it? Well then don't read it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, nada**

* * *

><p>I carried my child in me for nine months only to be forced to give him away. My son. My baby boy, who I loved so deeply, who I was only able to hold in my arms once. I wouldn't be there to see him grow up. I wouldn't be there to see him sleep. I wouldn't see him learn to crawl, learn to walk, learn to talk. I wouldn't tell him of the Tooth Fairy or Santa. I wouldn't be able to see him turn one, then two, then five… My baby who I had to let go… My beloved baby boy…<p>

To keep my baby safe when he came to Hogwarts, I had to hate that child who I gave birth to eleven years prior. I had to make everyone believe, especially _**HIM**_. It killed me to hurt my precious, day after day, year after year, for seven years. I couldn't help him when he was having trouble in potions class. I couldn't tell him how proud I was to be his Dad. I couldn't scold him for getting into so much trouble.

All I could do is pretend to hate him and watch from the sidelines as he continuously faced danger. I felt my heart break over and over for my son. I thought every year that I may not see him live to see the next. I was forced to let him go back to that house with those dreadful people who tortured and starved my baby boy over and over.

I watched as he faced Voldemort in his first year and nearly died. I watched as he nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. I watched as he faced the man who betrayed his surrogate parents and he saw his other Daddy for the first time and his Godfather in his third year. I watched as he went through the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year; as he faced he dragon. And as he stole from my storage the gillyweed for the underwater trial. I watched as Voldemort killed a friend in front of him and was revived. All of that in one year.

I watched as he faced Voldemort in his fifth year and saw his Godfather, Sirius, be sucked into the Vale. I watched, even as I killed Dumbledore in front of him, leaving him mentor-less. I watched him as he traveled looking for the horcruxes when he was supposed to be in his seventh year. I watched everything up until now, as he faces Voldemort in the final battle.

I fling curses at the Death Eater's and prevent them from taking my ex and my poor baby boy, who had no choice in all of this, from me. I see the green light flash from the corner of my eye and turn to see the killing curse fly towards my child in slow motion. I see Remus trying to get there in time from across the room knowing that he doesn't have a chance in hell of getting to our child in time.

I move instinctively, standing in front of my child, my flesh and blood, with arms wide open waiting those last few seconds. I look over my shoulder and smile sadly at my precious baby boy as the curse hits me dead in the chest and time speeds up again as I'm falling.

Everything goes black but that doesn't matter to me for the last thing I saw was my precious baby boy, now all grown up…

_**Normal Pov: Two months later…**_

Nearly everyone had recovered from the devastation that the last battle had wrought. Only one last person from that battle yet lay on a bed in St. Mongos. He was deathly pale and had a scar in the center of his chest. Next to him was a man who looked like he hadn't slept in years instead of hours.

The man had visited every single day since the man on the bed had been admitted. He'd come and talk to the man every day from the time visiting hours started till the time they kicked him out. He'd talk about what was happening in the world and how reconstruction was happening. He'd ask why the man hadn't woken up yet and he'd cry when he got no answer. He was starting to lose all hope of seeing the man he'd loved for years awaken.

"Remus, it's nearly time to go," Molly Weasley said placing a hand on Remus Lupin's shoulder. Remus shook his head silently as tears threatened to overflow again. "It's not your fault. No one is to blame for what Severus decided to do: not you, not Harry, and not Severus…"

"But, Molly," Remus choked on his words a little as the tears started. "If I'd been only a tiny bit faster, then maybe he wouldn't be on the brink of death."

"Remus," Molly scolded. "He was hit with a killing curse for god's sake! And the man's still breathing. Don't cry till he's actually dead."

"But-"

"No but's now come along, dear," Molly said dragging Remus away from the bed.

Neither of them had noticed that the man on the bed had moved ever so slightly and now his eyes were blinking open. "Harry."

Both Molly and Remus froze at the sound of a voice that they hadn't heard in months. They turned towards the bed to see Severus Snape awake with tears running from his eyes.

"I didn't make it, did I?" Severus whispered brokenly. "My child, my poor baby."

"Sev," Remus whispered before hurrying to the bed. "Sev, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"Nurse!" Molly yelled. "We need a nurse!"

"Remus," Severus whimpered a little. "Harry, what happened to Harry?"

"Shh, it's okay," Remus whispered comforting. A nurse followed by a doctor and another nurse ran in. "It's alright, Harry's okay."

He didn't know why Severus was worried about the boy he'd hated for years but all he wanted right now was for Severus to calm down and if telling him Harry was okay did the trick that's what he'd do.

"Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, we'd have to ask you both to step outside for a few moments, if you please," one of the nurses said, guiding both of them from the door.

Before Remus managed to get more than two feet towards the door, Severus cried out panicked reaching for Remus. "No, don't go! Don't leave me. Not again, please."

Within seconds Remus was next to Severus again and holding his hand and brushing his overly long bangs off his forehead. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Mrs. Weasley continued for the door after pausing briefly at Severus' outburst. She decided that she'd notify Draco, Harry and some of other order member's, though particularly the first two because 1) Draco was Severus' Godson and 2) Severus needed to see that Harry was in one piece for some strange reason.

An hour later, when the nursed and doctor let Mrs. Weasley back in, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and the other members of the Order were there.

"Only ten of you are allowed to go in at the moment," the doctor said. So, following his order's Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny all entered leaving everyone else outside to wait.

What they saw when they entered shocked them: Remus was leaning over Severus kissing him dead on the mouth and what's more it was French. Fred and George broke them all out of the silence by saying, "This isn't awkward at all."

"Yeah, we're all just standing here wanting in on the action."

"Asses," Ron coughed as Remus and Severus looked at the group that's just entered. They both turned red.

Severus' eyes however lit up when his eye's found Harry among the group. Remus looked from Severus to Harry and back before he beckoned Harry over to them.

Harry walked over cautiously, afraid that Snape would snap at him like usual. To his, and all the others', complete and utter shock, Severus pulled Harry in into a rib-shattering hug and started murmuring under his breath as he held on.

"My baby boy," he murmured running his fingers through Harry's hair. "My beautiful baby boy, all grown up."

Remus stood next to Severus and was the only one besides Harry to hear the Greasy Bat of the dungeons' murmuring. He looked from Harry to his love and then back to Harry. Even Sirius'd have to admit that they looked a lot alike.

"One question," Fred asked.

"Yeah, one question," George said. No one else was able to speak yet, least of all Harry.

"What the Hell is going on here?" both twins yelled snapping everyone out of their daze and the room erupted into chaos.

"Out," the doctor said coming back into the room as soon as he'd heard all the noise. "My patient doesn't need all this Drama right now."

After everyone but Harry and Remus were kicked out, Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and started explaining at Remus' request. He told everything from the start to the end and didn't stop even when Remus sat down hard on an invisible chair and promptly landed on his arse on the floor. He didn't stop until he was finished.

"So," Harry said smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye when Severus was done with his story. "How are we supposed to break the news, Dad?"

"He definitely comes after you," Remus grunted.

"I know," Severus said happily holding his son. _But he's still my precious baby boy…_

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think and REVIEW! I can't write at all with out reviews... They give me the courage to come back and write either an epilogue or another story (though the other story may have more smut and actually something in it besides Sev.s thoughts and a tiny bit of dialogue at the end.)<strong>

**So again please tell me what you think and I hope you guys loved my first fanfiction,**

**Yours truely,**

**Sero**


End file.
